


send me notes and fuck me over

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/Sub feels, M/M, SO, TELL ME WHAT U THINK, Why?, also, bcs i don't, hyungwon is a sarcastic son of a bitch, hyungwon is just a brat that asked for it with nasty notes, i dont even know, i enjoy kiho, i hate this, i hope u like it, i made shownu dirty talk, if u get confused or sumthing, if u read this, no cheating actually happened, okay uh, shownu bakes and cooks and is really nice, there is spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: A mysterious neighbour keeps slipping the worst sort of notes under Hyunwoo’s door.





	send me notes and fuck me over

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'll straight up tell you that i got confused writing this halfway and it got out of place? this is why i can never leave my work in progress behind. because then i won't know what my original idea was and what it's supposed to be. this was supposed to be cute, but then it got weird and i added smut -- because i'm a dumb person. please forgive me. tell me what u think -- GOOD OR BAD thank you

 

 

The flat is small.

Just what he needed. The view from the balcony isn't bad, either. He'll get to see the sky at night, and the sun rising every morning. Way better than the house he used to share with Kihyun.

Brown wall bricks were his landscape for at least two years.

Waking up to some green and blue will be a nice change, but if he’s completely honest, he’ll miss those damned brown wall bricks.

Hyunwoo finds himself with his phone in hand, typing Kihyun’s number on the screen. Is it too soon to call him? Probably. And besides, he won’t even answer—he’s probably too busy sucking Hoseok off.

It has been less than three hours since Hyunwoo saw Kihyun last, waving from his window with Hoseok by his side, wearing that I-am-finally-living-with-my-boyfriend-of-two-years smile. It has been two hours since he unloaded his car and started unpacking.

The room still doesn’t feel like home, not yet. Hyunwoo can easily fix it with a few frames of his parents and maybe some Kihyun and Hoseok on the wall, or some scented candles and food on the stove.

Everything’s going to be okay, no matter how much he’ll hate living all by himself, for the first time in his life.

 

* * *

 

The first note arrives a week later.

Clicking the door shut, Hyunwoo takes off his coat and slumps down on the sofa, groaning as the leather accommodates his tired bones. It has been a long, long day. Four different people decided that today was a good day to throw a birthday party.

He can't stand the sight of tube icing and the smell of freshly baked cake. It has stuck in his clothes, and his fingers are stained by food colouring.

Then, the little square paper makes an appearance. It stays there, dirtied by Hyunwoo’s dirty shoes and forgotten on the rug. He makes a note to read after having a long and deserved shower.

Hyunwoo is too lazy to cook after a long day of work, but he refuses to order in.

He’s cleaning the rice and draining the water before putting it in the pot and clicking on the ‘cook’ button. He ponders if he’s determined enough to cook some eggs or shall he just grab a tin of sardines from the fridge—

There’s a note for him, he remembers. Walking out of the small kitchen, he rushes to his doorstep where he saw the note last and there it is. He picks it up.

 _Dear Neighbour,_  
_I love the sound of your_ _alarm,_  
_it's such a joy waking up_  
_at 5.30 in the morning._  
_Can you make it_  
_any more louder?_

Hyunwoo snorts, reading the scribble a few more times. What a piece of shit, who could send him something like that? Who sends a ridiculous little note instead of coming in for a chat? Hyunwoo would get rid of the alarm if this neighbour of his had dealt with it in a non-sarcastic and maybe mature way.

But they didn't.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo finds some old soundtrack CDs at the bottom of the last box he unpacked. It’s filled with socks that has holes in them, old magazines and some books he’s had for a long time.

“Now, now that I found you,” Hyunwoo sings along, “ijeseoya.”

He flips through the magazines. Some old ones that he doesn’t know why he still keeps. If a stranger were to ask him who they belonged to, he’d try and lie saying it belonged to his sister—even if he’s an only child. He couldn’t help himself back then, those hot male models in poster form, or those tips on how to be a better kisser, and make the guy fall for you in 3 simple steps.

Young, dumb and confused Hyunwoo was curious back then.

Why does he still keep these old things with him anyway? He should’ve thrown it all in the bin when he was packing to move. Hyunwoo piles everything to throw them away first thing in the morning and it hurts him a little, as if he’s throwing away a big part of his teenage youth along with the magazines.

Well, he isn’t though. He’s just throwing some magazines he doesn’t need anymore.

“Man, this shit still goes strong.”

Hyunwoo reaches his laptop in time to repeat the song. The volume feature catches his eyes and he, he wanted to but maybe not, maybe that might be too—

Turning up the volume, Hyunwoo lets the soundtrack fill his living area. He hopes his neighbor would like it. Enjoy it even. Who knows?

As expected, a little note greets Hyunwoo when he gets home from work.

 _Dear Neighbour,_  
_wanna know something funny? I can smell your_  
_cooking from here. I never cook. And, this morning I_  
_found some interesting magazines in the dustbin._  
_Something tells me they belong to you…_  
_Also, the song you kept listening to on repeat?_  
_Never heard something like that in my whole life._  
_Please keep listening to unknown songs as_  
_loud as you can._

Well, someone's rude.

 

* * *

  
  
Hyunwoo never sings out loud when he’s home. Not until now, that is. He didn’t really sing in the shower when we was home, and knowing how Kihyun had a lovely voice, he almost never sang along (just, hummed…sometimes) because he didn’t think he was that good.

But he remembered singing his parents their wedding song when it was their anniversary. It wasn’t something planned, really. He forgot to get them a gift, and singing that song came out quite a surprise, indeed. His mother cried and his father laughed, yet he knows his father enjoyed it – even though he wasn’t as good as he is nowadays.

Anyways, it has been a long time since he’s sang at the top of his lungs at a residential area where he isn’t paid to do so, but...

But he can’t help the urge to just sing out loud. Just to annoy someone that kept appearing at the back of his head.

It works. In the next morning, there's a note waiting for him.

 _Neighbour,_  
_you sing? You should definitely sing. You really_  
_should!!! Let me know when ur super famous and_  
_shit so I can let everyone I know u used to live above_  
_But don’t quit ur job and actually do it._

Hyunwoo laughs out loud with that one. Real tears of joy leak from his eyes. He sings really loud, and his neighbor thinks he’s good, enjoys it a lot, thank you very much. And… Hyunwoo’s above him? That means, that’s—

That means he’s in 6D.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo opens the door to Kihyun. Only Kihyun.

“Where’s Hoseok? Thought it’d be the two of you.”

“Yeah, about that,” Kihyun says, taking his hat off and fixing his hair in the mirror. His light brown hair is a mess, as if it hadn’t seen a brush for a long time which explains the hat. Taking a proper look, Hyunwoo snorts. That’s his sex hair.

He silently thanks himself for moving out—he’d have to be crazy to listen to all the fucking going around in that house now.

“He’s out with Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo hangs Kihyun’s hat on the hook behind the door. “Who’s that again?”

"His best friend," he says, flopping on Hyunwoo’s sofa as though he belongs there.

"Best friend, huh?” Hyunwoo taps Kihyun’s hair. He shoves a lazy Kihyun to the left more before landing on the sofa himself. “Like us?”

Kihyun grins. "Just like us."

"Oh, really?" says Hyunwoo.

His mind goes back to the time when Kihyun and Hyunwoo tried to fool around. Tried being the main word here. It was too awkward, and somewhere along the road, Kihyun realized he was just horny and it wasn’t something he had for Hyunwoo only.

"I’m so thankful that blowjob didn’t happen.” Kihyun snorts, knowing what Hyunwoo is thinking.

They couldn't do it, Hyunwoo and Kihyun. The blow job. Hyunwoo chickened out last minute, and Kihyun admitted, with a relief, that it wasn’t the right thing either. They spent the rest of that day splurging on milkshakes and ice cream.

It is a pretty nice memory.

Hyunwoo rests his head on the sofa. Kihyun’s eyes shine, there's a trace of a smile in his mouth that never goes away.

"What did you cook? I know there’s something, I can smell it."

"Pizza. Made three, just because, but Hoseok’s not here."

Kihyun jumps from the sofa and storms off to the kitchen. He comes back, mouth full of pizza, plate in hand.

"God, I miss taking turns to cook. Hoseok never cooks. By the way," Kihyun swallows, he sits down on the sofa again, "We're setting the two of you up."

Hyunwoo lies down, pillowing Kihyun’s thigh. The rough material of his trousers caresses Hyunwoo’s cheek. "Wait, who?"

"You and Hyungwon. We think you're the perfect match."

Hyunwoo hums. He doesn't really enjoy the idea of getting to know someone and stuff, but he thinks it might be nice. And this Hyungwon is Hoseok’s best friend, so he can’t exactly say no.

“I guess,” he mumbles. “When?”

"Your next performance is Saturday night, right? Then could work."

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo still gets nervous. It was easy at first, since he was doing it for fun and nobody really came to the café at times like this.

But it’s not like that anymore. The crowd kept growing over time, his videos always uploaded on Instagram and sometimes Kihyun tells him he appears on those accounts on Twitter, saying that he has a nice voice.

And well, he got a bit famous. Not entirely famous, but there’s people sliding in his DMs wanting to get him to perform somewhere at a price. He doesn’t really have a manager, and Kihyun’s the one who gets him schedules sometimes and manages them for him. The money is nice really, and he’s doing something he loves.

But it’s crazy.

Now he’s preparing himself for this biggest event he’s ever had in his entire life. A thousand people in one of a club he’s never been in before. That’s because the club is super famous and the entrance fee is also, absurd.

So a thousand people paid and came to see him sing, to see Hyunwoo singing his heart out.

A thousand people. Fuck.

Hyunwoo pushes his hair back and pulls his hood up. He can do this, it’s not that different than the rest. He just needs to pretend that nobody’s there, and it’s just his parents again. He has done it a million times before.

Taking a deep breath, Hyunwoo steps his right foot on the stage.

He can do it.

 

* * *

  
  
"You're amazing," Kihyun whispers in Hyunwoo’s ear, like the #1 fan he is. He pulls Hyunwoo in a tight hug. "You always are, hyung.”

"Thanks, Ki," Hyunwoo mumbles in the crook of his neck.

Hoseok’s there, watching them closely. An incredibly handsome and mesmerizing man stands next to him. His shiny eyes glister under the fluorescent lights, his smile sharp and open.

Fuck. That must be Hyungwon. If so, then Hyunwoo has no complaints.

Hyunwoo pulls out from Kihyun’s arms and reaches Hoseok. He didn’t expect a hug from him.

He gives Hyunwoo a brief hug though and a pat on the back. “You really were amazing, Hyunwoo. I’m really glad I came.”

Hyunwoo’s cheeks heat up, and he bites his lip. "Thanks, man. Thanks for coming."

"Oh, yes," he says, hooking his muscular arm around the handsome man's shoulders. "This is my friend, Hyungwon.”

Great.

Hoseok pushes Hyungwon forward. He stays quiet, wearing a dopey smile. The glistering of his eyes is adorned by bloodshot lines. Is he, is he what Hyunwoo thinks he is? Of fucking course.

He's drunk.

"Hi, I'm Son Hyunwoo," he says, hoping his disappointment isn't written all over his face. He crooks up the corner of his lips and hopes for the best.

Hyungwon doesn't notice, of course. He's too busy staring at Hyunwoo’s lips.

He doesn't say anything.

Hoseok gives him a small punch—that might hurt this skinny man—and Hyunwoo heard him wince. “Ouch, hyung.” Hyungwon rubs the spot, face twisting in pain. “I’m Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.”

"Sorry about him. He's kind of awful when he’s drunk," Hoseok says, and Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at him. He gives him a throaty chuckle. "Sorry, Kihyun and I were desperate for a quickie so we kind of left him. At the bar. Okay then, we'll leave you two alone."

Hoseok wraps his arm around Kihyun’s waist, leading him further into the mass of people. Kihyun looks over his shoulder and winks at Hyunwoo. He fucking winks at him.

God, he's more hopeful than Hyunwoo is.

“Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon calls, “oh wait, you’re the same age as Hoseok, so it’s hyung. Right. Hyunwoo hyung.” He smiles, a bit too cute and Hyunwoo just stares at him. “I’m sorry I’m being a lousy date. Date? Wait, I didn’t mean date.” He chuckles, and it’s a nice sound.

“That’s okay,” Hyunwoo says, crossing his arms. “Did you, uh, enjoy the show?”

"Yes! That's the problem." Hyungwon leans against the counter, stabilizing his figure.

"What do you mean?"

"I—" Hyungwon looks down, hiding his eyes, a little smile playing on his mouth. "I don't want you to get cocky or anything, but you kinda struck me up there. So handsome and a voice of an angel. Just needed some liquid courage, but I guess I got a bit too much.”

Hyunwoo opens his mouth to say something, lots of things crossing his mind but nothing reaching his mouth. That's sort of nice. Real nice. Hyunwoo smiles, showing off his teeth.

"Oh my god." Hyungwon cups Hyunwoo’s cheek, literally holding Hyunwoo’s face in his hands. “You’re so beautiful when you smile.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help himself. He leans into Hyungwon’s brave touch and hums.

Moving his hand away, Hyungwon draws in a sharp breath, says, "I need fresh air. Isn’t it hot in here? Oh, I just need to breathe. It’s so packed in here, right? I’ll be outside, I mean, wow, it’s hot. Come join me?” he flashes a nervous smile and shrugs his shoulders, before walking away.

Hyungwon isn’t just incredibly handsome and fit, he’s also got legs to die for and those tight trousers weren’t helping Hyunwoo at all.

He finds Hyungwon outside, leaning against a wall filled with graffiti.

"It sure is nice out,” Hyunwoo says, looking at the sky that was dark. No stars or moon in sight.

Hyungwon let out a huff of air. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“Of course I did.”

“Was afraid you wouldn’t be interested. Me, drunk and nervous.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “I don’t mind a little nervous. I’m nervous all the time.”

"Are you flirting with me?" Hyungwon chuckles a bit, eyes peeking a little at Hyunwoo before returning to the dark sky.

Hyunwoo blatantly looks at Hyungwon. “I’m not really sure I know how.”

“But you just did,” said Hyungwon.

“That’s just me blurting stuff out.”

“Yeah, I know.” Hyungwon dares himself to take a step closer. Secretly enjoying the warmth that radiated off of Hyunwoo. “Kihyun told me you do that often. It’s just something you do.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Did he at least say something nice?”

“He said you’re his best friend in the whole world.”

Hyunwoo doubts Kihyun said that at all. Yet, he smiles as if he did.

Hyunwoo leans against the wall, and continues to look at Hyungwon who keeps stealing glances at Hyunwoo. It’s funny how he never holds his gaze for much longer. Somehow, Hyunwoo thinks of Hyungwon like someone who stares his intentions right inside one’s skull, and never looks away. Maybe he is, when sober.

A car passes by. Hyungwon stands straight and walks a bit further until he’s right in front of Hyunwoo. He straightens his back. Hyungwon zips the leather jacket around his body and wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist, and Hyunwoo gently lays his arm around his shoulders.

“Do you think I can kiss you?” asks Hyungwon, wetting his plump lips.

Hyungwon’s lips are pink and plump, waiting for Hyunwoo. He’s drunk though. He probably won’t remember it, and if Hyungwon does it, he’ll regret it. It never ends well.

It’s hard for him to say no. Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon’s round eyes. He just—

"No."

Hyungwon pouts. He actually pouts. And bats his lashes. That's incredible, all Hyunwoo needs at the moment.

Hyunwoo pats his shoulder and flashes Hyungwon a smile. "Maybe next time," he says. He doubts Hyungwon will want it, but he's willing to make out with him senseless the next time they see each other. That is, if Hyungwon is sober.

Hyungwon kills the space between their bodies, and nestles himself against Hyunwoo’s neck, fitting into Hyungwon as if they were puzzle pieces. Hyungwon hums—no, purrs, as he nuzzles his nose against the tanned and warm skin of Hyunwoo’s neck, breaths clashing against each other.

 

* * *

 

Twenty-four hours later, Hyunwoo opens his door for Kihyun alone again.

He's having some friends over the flat, just for a few drinks and a good chat. He had slipped a note under 6D Neighbour's door, asking them to show up if they wanted to. No hard feelings.

"Where's Hoseok?" asks Hyunwoo, propping his hip on the doorframe, purposely blocking Kihyun’s passage. "Thought he was coming? I mean, you said he was half an hour ago."

Kihyun’s smile falters, but stays present at the corners of his lips. "I said I'd try to convince him to come. But he stayed home, Hyungwon’s keeping him company."

Hyungwon is keeping Hoseok company. The two of them, alone, for the most of the night. Hyungwon who gets pretty cute when he’s drunk, hugging people’s waists and asking for kisses.

“What happened? Drinking and eating pizza or—“

Kihyun knits his brows and searches for something in Hyunwoo’s face. Hyunwoo hates it when he looks at him like that, the I-know-something-and-you-don’t-so-shut-up look. “Relax, will you? They’re just having some pizza and talking. Like us.”

It’s okay, Hyunwoo thinks. But why does he feel like there’s something more to it?

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo wakes up slightly hungover with a pounding headache as a bonus.

6D Neighbour hadn't shown his face last night. It's Hyunwoo’s fault, really. See, he made the mistake of telling Jooheon about 6D Neighbour. And Jooheon, being a great friend that he is, transformed Hyunwoo’s little cosy gathering into a small out-of-hand party, blasting out trashy pop songs. He even went to every neighbour in Hyunwoo’s floor to invite them over.

They came. Fuck. They had to actually come.

Where is Jooheon when Hyunwoo’s flat is a mess? Where are Hyunwoo’s neighbours when he needs a hand cleaning the mess?

Jooheon and 6D Neighbour would get along just fine.

 

* * *

  
  
Hyunwoo bumps into Hyungwon at the grocery shop.

He can't face the idea of cleaning of his flat without treating himself to some homemade cheesecake. It isn't such a good idea since he'll have to use his kitchen and get half a dozen utensils dirty. More work, in the end. The sort of work he does part-time on weekdays.

Still, it's what he does in times like this. He enjoys it and he’s good at it, so why not?

So, Hyunwoo wears the first shirt he sees in his room, grabs a cap to cover his mess of a hair and goes to the shop, wishing he was dead and relaxing in a bath tub instead.

At first, Hyungwon seems to be a figment of his imagination. Hyunwoo’s fairly sure he dozed off in the queue—it's a wonder how he managed to keep the eggs off the floor.

And Hyungwon—

Hyungwon is even more handsome in the daylight. Hidden behind a cap, and now free of bloodshot lines, his eyes shine completely beautiful. It’s hypnotizing. His lips—fuck—Hyunwoo should have just—

He should have kissed Hyungwon while he had the chance. He's the one regretting it now.

"Hi," Hyunwoo says. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hyungwon chuckles, and bites his lower lip. "I said—good morning, fancy seeing you here."

"Yes." Hyunwoo’s cheeks burns, and he wishes he had a cap to hide himself as well. "Good morning to you too."

What is Hyunwoo supposed to say now? Ask about Hyungwon’s night with Hoseok? That would be—extremely inappropriate. No. He cannot ask Hyungwon such a thing, but that's the only thing that crosses his hungover mind. That, and the details about Hyungwon’s features. But he can't open his mouth to praise how perfect the plumpness of Hyungwon’s lips is, nor how perfectly his eyelashes frame his eyes.

There's only one thing he can say right now. “See you later, then."

He hates it. He wants to chat with Hyungwon, yet, Hyungwon isn't helping him either. He stands in front of Hyunwoo, making no effort to let him pass and his mouth is closed shut. Hyungwon might even be hungover too. Maybe they decided pizza and talking wasn’t entertaining enough and continued to a club or something. Why—Hyunwoo doesn't even care. He doesn't, he barely even knows Hyungwon.

And Hoseok.

Hoseok shouldn't be doing these sorts of things with Hyungwon, he ought to do it with Kihyun—his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo tries to smile and to push away any dry thoughts as he slowly makes his way past Hyungwon. But then, Hyungwon grabs his arm to get Hyunwoo’s attention again.

“Well, my friend is throwing a party next Saturday. You should come.” Hyungwon smiles, his cheeks popping out. “I mean, if you’re not doing anything that is… Hoseok and Kihyun are coming too, so you can join them. If you want to.”

A smile spread on Hyunwoo’s face. “Yeah, okay.”

 

* * *

  
  
While his cheesecake is in the oven, Hyunwoo manages to clean the floor and picking up the plastic cups that were lying around. It isn’t as bad as he thought it was when he woke up, but he still takes a picture of the said mess before sending it to Jooheon. _Look what u did_

The delicious aroma fills the room. Hyunwoo’s mouth waters, thinking of the crumbs inside his mouth, sticking his fingers in and spreading it across his face. Okay, not that but it’s always a mess when he eats homemade cheesecake. He enjoys it though. It is worth every messy bit of crumbs that falls onto the floor. 

The scent of Hyunwoo’s cheesecake must be reaching 6D Neighbour’s flat. They did comment about his cooking the other day. He can’t let 6D Neighbour not enjoy this scent as well, can he?

Reaching for a scrap of paper, Hyunwoo writes down a little note.

 _Hi, there. Didn’t see you at the party._  
_I really wanted to meet you. Maybe next time?_  
_I’m baking a cheesecake. You can probably smell it._  
_I’m sorry. I guess you’ll always know when I’m_  
_doing something. I hope you like it._

Hyunwoo reads it over and snorts. He’s just putting words out there but he doesn’t think he should care. He doesn’t care one bit when 6D Neighbour’s notes are much worse than his.  
  
Hyunwoo knocks on 6D’s door and gets no answer. He lets the cheesecake that he placed in a transparent plastic container rest on the corner and slips the note under the door.

Next morning, there's one note waiting for him.

 _Neighbour,_  
_Now that I know you can bake and cook makes_  
_me curious. Do u really think I care? What a lovely_  
_insight, thanks for that. I was actually afraid_  
_of eating your cheesecake, bcs what if u_  
_wanted to kill me with poison? Can’t risk it_

_Hope u understand_

Hyunwoo shreds the paper. He'll never send another note to 6D Neighbour ever.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo was expecting a house party filled with Hyungwon’s friends scattered around talking quietly to each other. He doesn’t know why he expected that. That doesn’t seem like the sort of party Hyungwon goes to.

What unfolds before Hyunwoo’s eyes, however is definitely a party Hyungwon would go to.

He wasn’t expecting a warehouse, a queue, much less having an entrance fee. But then, when he learns that the purpose of the party was for a wedding, he pays double.

After some drinks, Hyunwoo loses Kihyun and Hoseok in the mass of people. He thinks of Hyungwon, and how to find him here. He can't, it's simply impossible under fluorescent lights and darkness, so he lets himself go with the beat of the song echoing inside the warehouse, and hopes Hyungwon finds him instead.

Hyungwon doesn’t. Hyunwoo catches him first. No, he actually saw Hoseok’s figure first before fixing his eyes on that spot, and easily finding Hyungwon right next to him. They’re drinking in a corner, bodies leaned against the wall, speaking in each other’s ear since the bass music is too loud to even hear anything.

Kihyun isn’t with them. Why does that keep happening?

Staring at Hyungwon and Hoseok, he just keeps dancing. His moves go slower and he’s trying to understand what’s happening but he doesn’t want to miss the beat. If there’s touch, he’ll see it. He won’t—

Hyungwon’s eyes find him. Hyungwon’s eyes find Hyunwoo and lock themselves on his face, body, everywhere. He doesn't look away, like Hyunwoo thought he would. The intensity of it is another thing Hyunwoo wasn't expecting. This time, Hyunwoo was the first to look away. And he still feels Hyungwon’s eyes on him, on his back, his shoulders, and his legs.

He can't help turning around to see Hyungwon again. He wants it—he wants those big eyes devouring every bit of himself, every limb and inch of skin. He drowns the rest of his drink and then proceeds to walk towards Hyunwoo. Hyungwon’s smile grows impossibly wider every time his sneakers get a step closer to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo can't contain his lips either, as they hitch up and hurt his cheeks. Hyungwon steps in front of Hyunwoo, sneakers occupying the space left between Hyunwoo’s shoes.

Resting a hand on Hyunwoo’s broad chest for balance, Hyungwon’s lips find Hyunwoo’s ear, "Hi. Wasn't sure if you were coming."

Hyunwoo fits his head in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. First, he inhales Hyungwon’s scent: beer and mint, a faint note of cologne. Then, he says in Hyungwon’s ear, "Why not?"

"Because… I was a bit of a drunk the night we met, wasn't I? Can we dance?"

"Sure." Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist, but he doesn't move. Hyungwon hugs his wide shoulders, and doesn't move. "And no, you weren't that bad."

"I wasn't that bad?" Hyungwon sags against Hyunwoo’s chest, so he lowers his head to keep himself fit in their embrace. They aren't dancing yet.

Hoseok isn't where Hyungwon has left him, instead, there's a couple wrapped around each other. "Nope," Hyunwoo mumbles.

"So, I can remind you about a certain kiss you promised me without getting judged, yeah?" whispers Hyungwon in his ear.

Hyunwoo inhales deeply and faces Hyungwon. His eyeballs are clean, not a single red line around them like last time. "A certain kiss?"

Hyungwon smiles, and notices that he—he shaved. Of course he didn't shave for Hyungwon, right? It’s making Hyungwon’s heart skip a beat at the thought of Hyunwoo getting ready to this party just because of Hyungwon. Hyunwoo thinking about the beard burns he’d leave, if they kissed that is.

Someone bumps into Hyunwoo. Right, he was supposed to dance with Hyungwon, not block the way. He takes Hyungwon’s hand and walks them to a quiet corner, away from the mass of people dancing in the centre of the warehouse. He embraces Hyungwon as if he didn't want to let him go.

Hyungwon runs his thumb down Hyunwoo’s smooth skin, traces his lips and smiles back. The scent of aftershave now blurring his senses. He didn’t realize Hyunwoo leaving a peck on his cheek.

"There."

Hyungwon shakes his head, wearing a pretty, pink grin. "Can you give me another one? A little lower this time."

Hyunwoo lips linger on the corner of Hyungwon's mouth, and he presses his hands on the small of his back. "Happy now?"

Hyungwon shakes his head again. "You're almost there. Just maybe, one more? The last one, I swear."

Wetting his lips, Hyunwoo closes the space between their mouths and nips Hyungwon's lower lip. He parts Hyungwon's mouth with his tongue, meeting Hyungwon's own immediately as they roll and dance together, eager for each other's company. It is as if Hyungwon's mouth has been dying to taste Hyunwoo, dying to explore every little unknown corner.

Soon, Hyunwoo pulls away, out of air and panting. Hyungwon smiles a pink, wet smile and brings Hyunwoo's head down for another bruising kiss.

Hyungwon kisses Hyunwoo for hours—maybe just a few minutes—pressing their bodies together, running his hands down Hyunwoo's sides, up his hair to pull it lightly. He kisses Hyunwoo until it aches. It aches, and aches, but Hyunwoo can't stop, won’t stop, not even for a second. Not even for a millisecond.

It happens, eventually. Hyungwon finally drags him to the centre of the warehouse, where everyone dances.

It stops for just a second.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyunwoo sees Hyungwon with Hoseok one more time before he decides to talk to Kihyun.

It happens on a slow, lazy afternoon.

Hyunwoo glances inside the oven, checking if they’re done. It isn't, even though Hyunwoo slid the tray full of chocolate cookies in two minutes ago. But he can't help himself, he doesn't have anything to do in the kitchen.

"Hyunwoo hyung," Minhyuk calls from the little window, a crease decorating his brows. "Can you mind the counter for a moment? My mom is outside."

Minhyuk’s mother never comes by the bakery, unless when she wants to come and give Minhyuk a little mind of her own. Minhyuk must’ve done something wrong.

"Yeah—" Minhyuk doesn't wait for Hyunwoo to finish, he flashes Hyunwoo a relieved smile, even though his brows are knitted together. "Go see her." Hyunwoo murmurs to himself.

There's only one soul in the bakery. Leather jacket, jet-black hair, a mug forgotten by his side. Hyunwoo can't see his face. What is he doing? He’s been there ever since Hyunwoo came in to work. Minhyuk was the one serving him, so Hyunwoo decided to get busy in the back.

The bell chimes. Hyunwoo snaps his head to see—Hyungwon.

Hyungwon walks in the bakery, eyes landing on the leather jacket man.

"Hey, Hyungwon."

Hyungwon turns his head and looks at Hyunwoo with confused eyes and then, "Hey. You work here?"

"Yup," Hyunwoo says. He thinks about Hyungwon's mouth on his, pressing and pressing, kissing him hard. Hyungwon panting against his lips, out of air and begging to be kissed again. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, uh, no. I'm here to meet Hoseok." Hoseok? Hyungwon laughs, pushing his fringe away from his eyes. "I keep forgetting you know him."

Hoseok again? Hyunwoo hums, and Hyungwon curves his lips in a pretty smile, walking further into the bakery.

Outside, Minhyuk listens to whatever his mother has to say, nodding every now and then. Hyunwoo has only seen Minhyuk’s mother maybe twice or three times so it’s not like he can go out there and ask if she wants to drink anything. But, wait. That’s his job, isn’t it?

Probably not. Minhyuk can do that.

Walking towards Hoseok’s table, Hyunwoo catches Hyungwon looking at him, wearing the same pretty smile. Hyunwoo can't smile back.

"Want a refill, Hoseok?"

Hoseok snaps his head up. Hyunwoo peeks at what he’s humped over, and turns out he’s writing some music down, something that he would expect from Hoseok. He looks at Hyunwoo, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Hyunwoo smiles this time. "I work here. More coffee?"

Hoseok shakes his head.

He's ready to leave them alone, but the words slip out of his mouth. "Are you waiting for Kihyun?"

"No, we—" Hoseok coughs, his eyes never meeting Hyunwoo's. "I'm seeing him at home."

Hyunwoo bites the inside of his cheek, and tries to smile. It must be a hideous thing, because Hyungwon's face falls.

Hyunwoo goes back to the counter and occupies himself by watching Minhyuk and his mother. She's still talking and talking, and Minhyuk’s still quiet, looking at her, but his face is soft now, a fond line on his mouth. Hyunwoo opens his chat with Kihyun and types out a _we need to talk_.

And, before he hits send, comes Hyungwon's voice. "You okay?" Hyunwoo doesn't find the same fond line on his mouth and instead finds a worried expression.

"Yeah." Hyungwon still looks worried, more so, if possible. So, Hyunwoo adds, "Long day, I guess."

Hyungwon's expression softens, and his eyes crinkle. "I can make it a little better." He leans over the counter, arms crossed on the display. He wets his mouth and smiles, inviting and almost lewd. Almost.

Hyunwoo hitches an eyebrow. "Can you?"

Hyungwon nods and says, "If you let me."

Hyunwoo hums around a smile. "Hm. Can’t say no to such an offer."

Hyungwon beams and captures Hyunwoo's face in his hands, bringing him a little closer. He brushes his lips against Hyunwoo's and mumbles, "Better?" Hyunwoo shakes his head. Hyungwon smiles and brushes their lips together once more, nipping at Hyunwoo's lower lip. He holds the flesh and drags with his teeth.

Reaching for more, Hyunwoo's gets a warm chuckle on his lips. His lips, that tingles by Hyungwon's teeth and for Hyungwon's mouth.

"This isn’t working. You need to try harder."

"Hmm," Hyungwon purrs, lacing the hair on the nape of Hyunwoo's neck in his fingers. He licks inside Hyunwoo's mouth, and draws the shape of Hyunwoo's lips with the tip of his tongue. "I'll do my—"

"Hey," Minhyuk says. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon pull back outright. "What's happening here?"

He's got his mother next to him and she waves and smiles at Hyunwoo, a motherly smile making him smile in return.

"Nothing," says Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk gives him the face of someone who doesn't buy his shit and walks with his mother into the kitchen, probably showing something off. He looks over his shoulder, shoots Hyunwoo a long glance and spends the same amount of time looking straight at Hyungwon.

"He seems nice," Hyungwon says and pulls Hyunwoo by his neck, invading Hyunwoo's mouth with his eager tongue.

Turns out Hyunwoo didn’t hit send.

 

* * *

 

Instead, he calls Kihyun.

Later that night, 6D Neighbour is listening to some electronical music band in full blast. Hyunwoo goes to Kihyun’s chat to complain, but then there's his _we need to talk_  sitting there and the memory of Hyungwon's mouth and Hyungwon by Hoseok’s side.

His fingers fly on the screen. Kihyun picks up on the third ring.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"Was going to go on a YouTube binge."

"Is Hoseok with you?"

There's a long, long pause. "No."

"Is he with Hyungwon?"

Kihyun’s laptop blasts something in the background, something cheerful and young that mixes with 6D Neighbour's awful music. "Yes. Why?"

"We need to talk. Come over?"

 

* * *

  
  
Kihyun has the nerve to look perfectly calm and collected, while Hyunwoo's having a minor inner crisis just to tell Kihyun what’s been on his mind lately. He’s not good at this. Really not good at it and his mind relaxes once Kihyun gives him a small hug before making himself comfortable on the sofa.

Okay, now he’s going crazy again.

Hyunwoo doesn't know how to begin, what to say to Kihyun. So, he says, "Want some cookies?"

"Do you really have to ask? Can we have them with milk too?" Kihyun asks. Hyunwoo just smiles.

Hyunwoo goes to his kitchen.  _I think Hoseok is cheating on you with Hyungwon._  No, he can't say that.  _Maybe there's something going on between Hoseok and Hyungwon?_  No. Hyunwoo opens cookie container and grab a whole fist of it before putting it in a plate.  _Do you feel some tension between Hoseok and Hyungwon?_

Why is this so hard? At least 6D Neighbour ended his music blasting. Hyunwoo grabs some milk from the fridge and two glasses before going back to the living area.

"What's this?" Kihyun shows Hyunwoo one of the notes. "Let me know when you're super famous and shit so I can tell everyone I know you used to live above me.” Kihyun snorts and dips a cookie in milk before putting it in his mouth. “What?”

"Meet my annoying neighbour."

Kihyun’s eyes run over 6D Neighbour's scribbles. "He's a cocky one."

Hyunwoo sits next to Kihyun. "Tell me about it."

"So," Kihyun says, lying on the sofa once more. He crosses his ankles over Hyunwoo's thighs. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, Hyunwoo biting half of his cookie—which is super abnormal. "I don't know how to say it but I—I think—I think maybe—"

"Cut to the chase, hyung." There's a happy line on Kihyun’s mouth. Hyunwoo stares at his smile while it's still there.

"I think there's something going on between Hoseok and Hyungwon." Hyunwoo exhales. "There, I said it."

The happy line vanishes. Kihyun finishes another cookie, looking at some point of Hyunwoo's wall. The picture of them, he's sure. Hyunwoo tightens his mouth to stay quiet.

"Why are you saying that?"

"I never see him with you, and he’s always with Hyungwon. I've seen Hoseok with you once, at my gig, sure but once. Once, Kihyun. Why's that? Isn't he supposed to be with you all the time, now that you two finally live together and shit?"

Kihyun blinks, holding the glass of milk close to his chest. "They're friends, Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo stares at Kihyun’s face. "I mean sure, but he should spend more time with you, instead of Hyungwon."

"Hoseok’s with me all the time, hyung. We fucking live together. And when he isn't, he's with Hyungwon."

"Yes, but." Hyunwoo finishes a cookie and runs his fingers through his hair. "But you should spend time together too as boyfriends. Do couple-y stuff. You're not doing couple-y stuff. He's doing it with Hyungwon."

Putting the glass on the coffee table, Kihyun takes his ankles off Hyunwoo's lap. He rests his elbows on his own thighs and looks straight at Hyunwoo's eyes. "You think there's something going on between Hyungwon and Hoseok but you still kiss Hyungwon in the bakery."

"I—how do you know about it?"

"Hoseok told me, what do you think?" Kihyun chuckles. And everything pauses for a moment. Hyunwoo licks his lips, as if he could taste the remains of Hyungwon's mouth on him. Then, Kihyun sighs. "I agree that we should do couple-y stuff. We're just used to it. What with, you know, all the long distance relationship thing. We’re just not used to actually having someone new and each other to spend time with. It’s still surreal to me that I can wake up to his face every morning instead of just a text, you know?"

Hyunwoo isn't entirely convinced just yet. Hyungwon wouldn't kiss him if he had something with Hoseok, would he? "Then call him. Go do something couple-y."

Kihyun sags on the sofa, turning his head towards Hyunwoo. His eyes are soft and he lets out a small sigh. "He's probably at Hyungwon's."

"Wonderful. Pick him up. It'll be romantic," Hyunwoo says, sweeping a strand of his hair back in place. It comes back right away.

"Okay." Kihyun hitches his lips up. "I don't know where he lives, though."

"Fucking text Hoseok and ask him then.” Hyunwoo pinches his cheek. “Stop finding excuses to not be with your boyfriend.”

Kihyun fishes for his phone in his pocket. "Hey, Hyungwon," he says while he types, "is Hoseok with you? If he is, please text me your address, I wanna pick him up. Hyunwoo said we should do something romantic, so don't tell him about it. By the way, Hyunwoo misses your kisses. Send."

"You didn't write the part about missing his kisses, did you?"

Kihyun gives him a cheeky smile, and Hyunwoo playfully punches his arm.

"C'mon, I know you miss his plump lips and his—"

Kihyun’s phone dings. He looks at the screen and his face falls.

"What's wrong?" asks Hyunwoo.

"I don't—wait, isn’t this—" Frowning, Kihyun stares at his phone. "Isn't this your address, Hyunwoo?"

He shows the text to Hyunwoo. There's the street of Hyunwoo's complex and then—then. 6D.

6D Neighbour is Hyungwon, Hyungwon is 6D Neighbour.

Hyunwoo looks down at the floor, as though it was made of glass and could show him Hyungwon and Hoseok chilling on the sitting room, sharing a drink, watching some crappy show, eating, playing games or fucking whatever. Whatever.

"Ki," Hyunwoo says, still looking at the floor. "Ki, Hyungwon lives—" He points down. "He lives under me _._  And he hates me. He hates me, Kihyun."

"I actually think he has a big fat crush on you, to be honest," Kihyun says, a comforting hand on Hyunwoo's shoulder. "He doesn't hate you, believe me."

Hyunwoo shakes his head. "He will, Kihyun. I mean, he leaves me notes—" He pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "He already hates me and when he discovers it's me. When he—he hates everything about me."

"Don't be so dramatic, Hyunwoo."

"Dramatic?" Hyunwoo reaches for the notes lying on the coffee table. He tosses them at Kihyun’s chest. "Have you read this shit? All these fucking notes."

Picking one by one, Kihyun piles the notes and places them back on the coffee table. "You need to calm down, hyun—"

"Don't tell him. Don't tell him I live above him. Fuck, don't even tell Hoseok."

Kihyun presses his lips into a tight line and holds Hyunwoo by his arms. He rubs Hyunwoo’s back slowly, helping him calm down. “What now?”

Hyunwoo shuts his eyes closed, and Kihyun just watches him. “I don’t—ugh—I don’t fucking know. What should I do?”

“I don’t know.”

Hyunwoo can't wrap his mind around the fact that Hyungwon, who got drunk because he was too nervous to talk to Hyunwoo, the Hyungwon, who snogged him senseless at his friend’s party and kissed him in the bakery to make his day better is the same person who writes nasty notes to people he doesn’t even know.

Worse, Hyungwon writes these nasty and hateful notes to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo needs to have a chat with Hyungwon.

 

* * *

  
  
Three days later, he goes down a flight of stairs and knocks on Hyungwon's door three times, and then pushes his hair back. His heart does a flip inside his ribcage. He doesn't know what to say to him, he almost wishes that Hyungwon isn't home, like when he dropped the cheesecake—that he didn’t eat because it might have been poisonous—on his doorstep.

Hyungwon opens the door. "Hyunwoo—hi," he says. "How do you—uh, hi."

"Hi." Hyunwoo gives Hyungwon a smile too close to be a fake one. It is, somehow. "Can I—"

"Of course, yes. Come right in."

Hyungwon's sitting room is exactly how Hyunwoo had pictured how Hyungwon’s flat would be—messy and well lived. His cushions are hideous, as if Hyungwon brought the first thing he saw in the shop (he probably did). Hyungwon's duvet is worn out and faded, and Hyunwoo aches to sneak inside with him and drink some of that hot cocoa that sits beside the Xbox controllers. He’s then reminded why he’s here and his heart aches. He drops the idea right away.

Hyunwoo sits down on the sofa. Hyungwon stands there, beside his door, confusion written in his body and face.

"How do you know where I live?" asks Hyungwon, he's soft around the edges, as if he'd woken up from a long nap lying in the sunlight.

"Kihyun."

"Oh. Of course." Hyungwon sits beside Hyunwoo. Their knees touch and stay pressed together. "I'm glad you're here. Great surprise."

Great surprise. Ignorance is bliss, they say.

"Yeah…" Hyunwoo trails off, pulling his knee away from Hyungwon's. "How long have you lived here?"

"Uh, about a year and a half, I think." Hyungwon reaches for his mug, and takes a long sip. "Want some?"

Shaking his head, Hyunwoo crosses his arms. "Do you get along with your neighbours?" He digs his nails on his arm until his flesh burns.

"I think so," Hyungwon says, placing the mug back on his coffee table. "Yeah. I think we get along just fine." He gets closer to Hyunwoo again, in a way that Hyunwoo can't run away from. He has to stay there, pressed against Hyungwon's lanky and long legs.

Hyunwoo doesn't want it. And, at the same time, he does want it.

"So," Hyunwoo says, ignoring the burn of Hyungwon's flesh into him. "You don't send your neighbours sarcastic notes when you don't like their music or singing?"

"I—"

"Or when their alarm annoys the hell out of you?"

Hyungwon blinks and blinks and blinks. He opens his mouth several times to say something, but nothing comes out of it. He can't even tell Hyunwoo he's sorry. Of course, he isn't sorry.

"Do you—" Hyungwon coughs. "Do you live—"

"Above you? You bet."

Hyungwon's lips turn into a white line. He doesn't look at Hyunwoo's face, his eyes sweep around his flat, and he stays quiet, as if processing the last bit of information thrown at him.

"If I'd only known. I—"

"What, Hyungwon? You can't—it doesn’t even matter that it’s me—I mean it does, but you have to treat people nicely. Not just a few, not just who you know. You can't send that sort of stuff to me just because my alarm annoys you or my fucking singing or taste in music annoys you. Why didn't you just knock on my door instead of leaving rude and nasty notes? Why, Hyungwon?"

Hyunwoo waits for an answer, for anything really. It doesn't come.

Standing up, he walks towards Hyungwon's door. His hand hugs the doorknob, and for some reason, he waits again, for Hyungwon to stop him and explain and not let him go back without an answer. But no, Hyungwon stays there with the ghost of Hyunwoo's presence pressed against him.

Hyunwoo didn’t know why he’d expect anything, to be honest.

"You know what? It doesn't even matter why. Just don't do it ever again."

A moment passes by. Hyungwon doesn't move, doesn't say anything.

Hyunwoo goes back upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Now that Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon lives in the flat below him, magically, he bumps into Hyungwon every now and then. In the lift, in the grocery shop and even when Hyunwoo comes from work he glances at his flat and his eyes drift down and there's Hyungwon, staring back at him.

After a week of unwanted encounters, there's a knock on Hyunwoo's door. He reaches for the doorknob but stops when he see a little note is waiting for him on the rug.

 _Hyunwoo,_  
_I know you told me to stop sending notes to_  
_you. But I can't help myself. It has to finish_  
_the same way it started—with a note. I'm sorry._  
_I'm so sorry._  
_I really am._  
_Let me apologize to you personally?_  
_Please open the door._

Hyunwoo reads and re-reads the note a few times. He takes a deep breath and turns the key, then the doorknob. Hyungwon shoves a blue  _I'M SORRY_  balloon in his face.

"Uh," says Hyunwoo, glancing from the balloon to Hyungwon's face. His hair is a mess and he looks like he has his shirt inside out. “Hyungwon, I—“

"No, wait." Hyungwon grabs the balloon in his hands and turns it around, showing the other side to Hyunwoo.  _I AM AN ASS,_  it says. "I'm sorry, I was a dickhead. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Still looking at the blue balloon, Hyunwoo chuckles and doesn't say anything. He wants to, really wants to, but the words are trapped on the tip of his tongue.

"I don't want to ruin this, ruin us," Hyungwon rushes to say. "Tell me I didn't ruin anything."

"I—" Hyunwoo says, and then, stops himself. Hyungwon's eyes are expecting again, but this time there's a hint of uneasiness. "Did you really throw my cheesecake away?"

Hyungwon shakes his head, huffing out a nervous laugh. "No. I didn't. It was the best cheesecake I’ve ever had, if I’m honest."

"So why—"

"I don't know, I'm a dickhead, I told you that already." Hyungwon crosses his arms over his body, and doesn't look at Hyunwoo. "Kihyun already gave me an earful, and he almost killed me because you’re his friend. And Hoseok too."

"Well," Hyunwoo says, popping his hip on the doorframe. "I can't say you didn't deserve it."

He exhales a laugh, and smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes. "I—I'll—"

"Come in. I have cookies." Hyunwoo stares at Hyungwon's features, his eyes still away from Hyunwoo's face. "And more cheesecake."

"I’m sorry, I—"

Hyungwon looks at Hyunwoo's face then, when Hyunwoo makes a face at his suggestion. Hyunwoo shakes his head and gives room for Hyungwon to enter his flat.

"Make yourself at home," says Hyunwoo. Hyungwon sits down on his sofa, hands tucked in his thighs. He nods. "I'll just find a place for, uh…" Hyunwoo shakes the balloon.

Hyungwon nods again.

Hyunwoo wraps the thin red line around the bedpost, the  _I AM AN ASS_ faces Hyunwoo and he snorts, bumping the balloon away. A pair of hands rest on Hyunwoo's hip. Hyungwon's hands.

"Hyunw—hyung?" He sounds uncertain, voice coming small from the back of Hyunwoo's neck. Hyunwoo covers Hyungwon hands and pulls him forward. "You can… I mean, if you want to, you can punish me, if you want to that is. And we can forget about all the bad things I've done."

Hyunwoo laces their fingers together and Hyungwon relaxes, tightening his arms around Hyunwoo's torso.

"You're into this sort of stuff, then?" asks Hyunwoo, playing with Hyungwon's fingers.

"Um." Hyungwon lays his head on Hyunwoo's back. "A bit, yeah. It’s nice. Imagined it with you though, but nothing too extreme."

"Are you saying that because you don't want to freak me out or—nothing extreme?"

Huffing a warm laugh into Hyunwoo's back, Hyungwon says, "Nothing extreme. You can give me a good spanking and, um, maybe call me names. I'd like that very much. I'd love that, actually."

Hyunwoo hums, a wild idea forming inside his mind. He spins around into Hyungwon's embrace and cups his face, tracing the outline of his cheekbones. There's something in his eyes, something equally wild and lustful.

"Okay," says Hyunwoo, closing the gap between their mouths to brush his lips into Hyungwon's. "If it’s what my boy wants, then I can try.”

"Can't wait," Hyungwon mumbles, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo's waist.

Hyunwoo chuckles and licks inside Hyungwon's mouth, running his fingers to the nape of Hyungwon's neck. He sinks further, meeting a handful of damp hair and he pulls it lightly, and says, "You had a shower."

"Just because I'm miserable and sad doesn't mean I have to be dirty as well."

"Miserable and sad, huh?" Hyunwoo kisses the corner of Hyungwon's lips, his cheeks and goes to his neck to make a bruise on his skin. "Poor Hyungwon."

Hyungwon purrs, digging his short nails on Hyunwoo's back. "Heey." It fails to sound like a protest, it sounds more of a mewl. "I was really mad at myself and I got really sad, okay. I missed you and I didn’t want to fuck anything up. Especially because it’s you.”

"Maybe you did. Maybe I just want to fuck you.” Hyunwoo whispers into Hyungwon's neck, running a hand down his butt. "Maybe I just wanna use you like the little slut you are."

Letting out a moan, Hyungwon clutches the fabric of his shirt, body going slack in Hyunwoo's arms. "Fuck, hyung," he croaks.

"Would you like that?" Hyunwoo slips his hand in Hyungwon's pants and finds bare skin. He squeezes it. "No underwear? You came to my flat in commando?"

"I—" Hyungwon ruts against Hyunwoo's crotch, and at the same time, raises his butt into the heat of Hyunwoo's hand. "I was hopeful. I can't stop thinking about you, I couldn’t—"

"Aren’t you romantic? Huh? Thought you wanted me to punish you.” Hyunwoo fits his index finger between Hyungwon’s cheeks and rubs the fingertip across his hole. “You’ve been naughty, Hyungwon. You’ve been a bad boy.”

Hyungwon hides his face in Hyunwoo's neck, and whimpers. "Yes… yes. I’m a bad boy, hyung. Hyunwoo, please—"

"Shh."

Hyunwoo sits on the mattress and brings Hyungwon down with him, making him straddle his thighs. He runs his hands up Hyungwon's back and explores every inch of Hyungwon's warm skin, sinks his fingers in the dips of his bones and pinches his nipples.

"Take this off for me," says Hyunwoo, taking his hands out of Hyungwon's jumper.

It's hard, but he manages to tear his gaze away from Hyungwon's face and body. He rummages into the drawer, and finds condoms and a small bottle of lube. Hyunwoo places the condom on the bedside table and turns his attention to Hyungwon's body.

And as expected, Hyunwoo swoons at Hyungwon’s beautiful, beautiful body.

Hyunwoo traces most of Hyungwon's skin and travels down his navel, then to the elastic of Hyungwon's pants. Pulling his cock out, Hyunwoo goes straight to Hyungwon's sac to massage his balls in his hand. Hyungwon stays very still, eyes tracked on Hyunwoo's wrist, bottom lip trapped inside sharp teeth, hands resting on his stomach.

After pouring out lube on the swollen head, Hyungwon hisses, lifting his hips. He slams back on Hyunwoo's bed, pulling out a throaty groan out of Hyunwoo's mouth. He seems to enjoy the sounds Hyunwoo makes, as he keeps doing it.

The lube has made its way down Hyungwon's entire length and now wets the soft fabric of his pants. Hyunwoo locks his eyes on Hyungwon's face and strokes him faster, pulling the foreskin up. Hyungwon’s eyes roll back, exposing the long line of his throat.

Hyunwoo rounds the crown and stops.

"Don't—don't stop, Hyunwoo. Fuck, hyung."

He chuckles, and then pumps Hyungwon as slow as he can. "You're going to prep yourself for me. You're going to get yourself loose and wet for my cock. I'm going to take off my clothes and I want you ready for me. Can you do that?"

Hyungwon nods.

Squeezing the base of his dick, Hyunwoo says, "Say it."

"Yes—I'll get myself ready for you."

Hyunwoo brings Hyungwon's face down by his neck and pecks his lips. "That's a good boy."

Hyungwon rolls to his side and Hyunwoo walks towards his desk. He can't—won't watch Hyungwon. He can't see his fingers disappearing into his wet hole, he can't even imagine that happening, he'd come on the spot. Taking a deep breath, Hyunwoo undoes his buttons in a calm pace, counting to ten before jumping to the next button.

Behind his back, Hyungwon whimpers. Hyunwoo's cock twitches inside his tight pants. "Do it quietly," he says, palming himself.

He takes off his shirt and folds it, placing them on the desk. He slides his trousers out of his legs and folds it, placing it over his shirt. Hyunwoo's dick springs free from his pants, hard and aching, and he counts to ten again. Then, he spies Hyungwon over his shoulder.

He—Hyungwon has his hips up, and his legs were shaking to support his weight—three fingers working his wet hole and his eyes were closed. Hyunwoo sucks a breath and sits on the bed, trying to avoid Hyungwon's body and face. In his head, he kept repeating I can’t do this, I can’t do this. But it’s what Hyungwon wants. He wants to pleasure his boy, even though his inexperienced dirty talk and rough way was the answer to Hyungwon’s heart.

"Ready?" he asks, reaching for the condom. He breaks the wrapper and rolls it down his cock.

“Yes."

"Come here." Hyunwoo still can't look at Hyungwon. "Sit on my cock."

Hyungwon hops on Hyunwoo's thighs, breathing out of control. Hyunwoo traces the outline of his cheekbones, closing the space between them to steal a peck on his lips. "You don’t need to be nervous," he mumbles, kissing his cheeks, the corner of his mouth. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, you know that right?"

Huffing a weak laugh, Hyungwon nods before embracing Hyunwoo's shoulders and parting his lips, snaking his tongue inside for a desperate kiss. Soon, they're out of breath and panting into each other's mouths. "I want it. I didn't think I'd have the chance after… I can't believe I'm here with you," Hyungwon whispers, voice dropping as he hits the end of the sentence.

Completely out of place, Hyunwoo's heart does a flip on his ribcage and flutters. "You're here," he says. "You're here and you're going to make it up to me, aren't you? Because you’re my good boy."

Hyungwon nods, and wets his plump lips. "I am."

"I know you are." Hyunwoo travels his hands across Hyungwon's torso, caressing his skin. "Now sit on my dick and be very still."

Hyungwon takes a hold of Hyunwoo's base and sinks down slowly, painfully so, mewling every now and then. Hyunwoo clenches his hands on the sheets, stopping himself from driving into Hyungwon's tight hole. Stopping himself from fucking Hyungwon hard, and caressing his body gently. He had to do what Hyungwon wanted, he had to punish him for what he’s done.

"Are you sorry?" Hyunwoo runs his fingers to Hyungwon's back, then to his butt cheeks. "Are you?"

"I am."

"No, you’re not." He says, caressing them with both of his hands. “Tell me you’re sorry.”

Hyungwon's chest expands. "I'm sorry."

Hyunwoo smacks his left cheek. The sound echoes mixed with Hyungwon's whimper. "Tell me again." He smacks the right cheek.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Hyunwoo. I—hyung!" Hyungwon stops to let out a moan, a loud and needy moan.

"You what?" Hyunwoo strikes his cheeks, using the right amount of force, just enough to get his skin red and burning.

"Won't do it again—fuck." Hyungwon's body falls over Hyunwoo's chest, and he squeezes around Hyunwoo. "Fuck me, Hyunwoo. Fuck me please."

Hyunwoo hits his buttocks a couple more times, and says, "Tell me how sorry you are."

"I'm sosososo sorry." Hyungwon nuzzles his nose on Hyunwoo's skin, body shaking with need. "Please. Please, Hyunwoo."

He lifts Hyungwon's body by his hips. "I'm not going to fuck you," Hyunwoo says. Hyungwon’s eyes go big and he’s leaking, the drip goes down to his balls. "You're doing it for me." Hyunwoo sits straighter against his pillows, in a way that has Hyungwon's cock pressed against his stomach before he grabs Hyungwon's hips and guides him on his dick.

"Want you to do it like that." He makes Hyungwon rock his body, taking Hyunwoo's cock in short, and slow moves.

"Does it feel good?" asks Hyunwoo, running his fingers up to play with Hyungwon's nipples.

"It feels so good," Hyungwon mumbles. "Can I please go faster?"

Hyunwoo places his hands behind his head. "No, not yet. Let me watch you first."

And he does it. He watches Hyungwon wiggle his hips in the slowest pace anybody had ridden him before, struggling to keep it that way. Sometimes, he goes faster, just a tiny bit, and then, he punishes himself. He stops and breathes, heavy puffs of breaths as he shakes and struggles to move. Hyungwon breathes, clenching around Hyunwoo's cock. Hyunwoo had never been this hard in his entire life.

Hyunwoo grabs Hyungwon's hips again, lifts him all the way up, and brings him back down, driving into Hyungwon hard and fast. He does it again, and again, and again, losing himself in the heat of Hyungwon's body, the feel of Hyungwon’s short nails dipping in his skin, Hyungwon's cock brushing on his stomach.

"Yes… hyung. Just like that."

Hyunwoo bites Hyungwon's shoulder, and spanks his left cheek. "Am I fucking you right? Am I fucking you good?" he asks, hitting Hyungwon’s right cheek.

"Yes, fuck—yes hyung. So good."

Securing Hyungwon in his arms, careful to not slip out of his eager hole, Hyunwoo rolls them to the side, covering Hyungwon's with his body. His fingers go all the way to Hyungwon's wrists, taking his arms out of his shoulder to pin his hands on the mattress. Looking up close, Hyungwon looks so beautiful—wrecked, mouth red and slack, eyes lost on Hyunwoo's face.

Hyunwoo kisses his mouth, hard and desperate like all the kisses they shared since Hyungwon entered his room and wrapped himself around Hyunwoo. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Gonna fuck your tight hole like no one else can,” he says inside Hyungwon’s mouth.

Hyungwon's legs wrap around Hyunwoo's hips, a ragged breath leaving his lips, and he moves his body, trying to get more of Hyunwoo. "It’s so good, Hyunwoo—this is so good. Fuck—fuck me harder, hyung.”

Hyunwoo locks his eyes on Hyungwon's face. "You love it, don't you? Love it when it’s rough like this. Love it when I fuck you.” He snaps his hips into Hyungwon and—he can't help himself. Hyunwoo slides his fingertips across the palms of Hyungwon's hands and laces their fingers together in a tight hold. As rough as he’s being, he still enjoys the intimacy of being skin to skin with Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo fucking loves fucking Hyungwon.

"Hm?" Hyunwoo bites Hyungwon's lower lip and drags it out. "Tell me how much you love this."

Hyungwon pries his head to get a kiss out of Hyunwoo's mouth, but Hyunwoo retreats. Hyungwon groans. "I love having your cock buried inside of me. I love your cock inside of me."

Biting his lip around a smile, Hyunwoo finally kisses Hyungwon's mouth. A chaste peck. "That’s my good boy," he says and repeats it, trailing kisses down Hyungwon's neck.

He hides his face there, squeezing Hyungwon's fingers. Hyunwoo closes his eyes and does what he said he would—fuck Hyungwon that is. For a moment, just a moment, he doesn't mind Hyungwon's pleasure as he pounds into Hyungwon harder and faster, guided by his own arousal. There's Hyungwon's voice in the background, his moans and whimpers and gasps.

Hyunwoo comes inside the condom, biting the crook of Hyungwon's neck and grunting into his skin. He keeps snapping his hip forward, thrusting in Hyungwon's clenching hole. Hyunwoo stays there, on top of Hyungwon's body, still inside of him, breath coming in short puffs. He stays there until he gets soft, and then he pulls out, blindly taking the condom off.

He kisses the line of Hyungwon’s shoulder, the shape of his collarbone, licks the sweat decorating his skin. "Does my boy want to come?” he asks, kneeling between his legs. Hyunwoo's mouth waters. Hyungwon's dick lies on his stomach—red, swollen, leaking. He holds the base, brushing his fingers on his sac. "Do you?"

"Yes… Hyunwoo—I—hyung." Hyungwon snakes his body over the sheets, lifting his hips up. "I want it."

"Hm," Hyunwoo drags the consonant, purring at the end. "You have to convince me. I'll let you come if you convince me, if you don't, you'll have to grab your clothes, go back to your flat and have a cold shower."

Hyungwon lets out a shaky breath, fists clenched by his sides. "I don't wanna go—don't do it to me, hyung. I want you, Hyunwoo. Please. Please _._ "

Hyunwoo drags his fingers up to cover the red tip. "I don't know, Hyungwon," says Hyunwoo, teasing the slit.

"Pleasepleaseplease." Hyungwon snaps his hips up again, sliding his cock in the tight circle of Hyunwoo's hand. A relieved moan rings through Hyunwoo's ears. He strokes him once, as slow as he can, just to hear that heavenly sound again. "I need to come—I'm gonna fucking explode if I don't."

Hyunwoo's fingers go down to fondle his balls. "Well, I don't want you to explode."

He jerks Hyungwon's dick slowly, pushing the foreskin up. He ignores Hyungwon’s crying for more, crying for him to go faster. Hyunwoo keeps the same slow, long pace and watches Hyungwon buck into the mattress, his hands messing the sheets, his eyes rolling back his skull.

Hyungwon moans, desperate and needy, with a hint of relief, and comes in Hyunwoo's hand. He pushes Hyunwoo's hand away, his face contorts and he kicks the sheets, gulping for air.

Brushing Hyungwon's hair away from his face, Hyunwoo lies on top of him again, more carefully this time. "That’s a good boy. You okay?" he asks and plants light kisses with an open mouth on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon finds the energy to nod and pat Hyunwoo’s hair.

“I’ll get some water.” Hyunwoo says but stops once Hyungwon shakes his head, exhaling a deep breath. It hits Hyunwoo’s cheek. “You sure?” he asks again.

Hyungwon nods, and Hyunwoo gets off of him, rolling to his side to open the drawer and take out a small bottle of lotion.

"Turn around," he says.

Lazily, Hyungwon does it and—his cheeks are a deep shade of red. Hyunwoo sucks a deep breath, the vision is both one of the most beautiful and exciting pieces he has ever seen, and terrifying that it makes him worried. He was sure he wasn't hitting Hyungwon this hard. Yet, Hyungwon didn't complain. He didn't ask Hyunwoo to stop.

He must have liked it that way. He must have.

"Hey, Hyungwon," Hyunwoo mumbles, pouring the translucent liquid on the palm of his hand. Hyungwon makes a little noise in response. "You, uh, did I hit you okay? I mean, did I hurt you? Did you like it?”

Hyunwoo runs his hands on Hyungwon's abused cheeks, and he hisses. Then, Hyunwoo drops kisses across his skin, the back of his thighs, and the small of his back.

"Hyung, it was perfect. Just the way I like it.” He chuckled lowly, his voice quiet. “I loved it.”

Applying more lotion on Hyungwon's bum, Hyunwoo smiles to himself, grateful that Hyungwon can't see him because he must look ridiculous. He trails kisses up his back, lingering on the spots that make Hyungwon's breath quicken. Hyunwoo ends up lying by Hyungwon's side, back pressed against the messy sheets.

Hyungwon crawls on top of him, covering half of his chest. "I loved it," he repeats, just as low.

Hyunwoo brushes his hair back until Hyungwon falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

Even though Hyungwon said he wouldn't send notes any more, there's one decorating Hyunwoo's rug a couple days later.

 _Hyunwoo,_  
_I can't stop thinking about you. I know what's on_  
_your mind right now (if it’s my cock, then ur right. Half right.)_  
_Anyways, can’t stop thinking about u my lovely big boy. I’m going_  
_crazy missing you. Have dinner with me? Please?_  
_Pretty please? Let’s go on a date._  
_Come down tomorrow at 7 okay?_  
_Your hyungwon_

And then, a month later, Hyunwoo breaks his own promise. He knocks on Hyungwon's door and slips a little piece of paper under it. Hyunwoo breaks his promise with three words and a question mark.

_Be my boyfriend?_

The door swings open and it’s those eyes that he loves seeing jumping out at him. Meeting Hyunwoo's eyes, he beams like a child.

Hyunwoo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at nashaloof on tumblr or punctualpizza on twitter i don't really know what to say if you do talk to me there but maybe we can be friends WHO FREAKIN KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN u might be my neighbour or sumthing okay bye


End file.
